The University of Wisconsin-Madison School of Nursing (PI), Lussier Community Education Center (CRA) and Goodman Community Center (CRA) will collaborate to establish Project WINNERS, an innovative statewide community-based research support network. Project WINNERS will strive to create a cadre of community health research assistants (CHRA) from among members of underserved and underrepresented populations in Wisconsin (WI). Working with two community-based organizations (CBO) and WI Department of Workforce Development (DWD) we will develop and implement CHRA curricula, training/certification programs and on-line resources including a website to facilitate matches between researchers and CHRA. The CHRA training integrates transferable job skills that will result in improved general employability. Researchers and health professionals will also have the opportunity to participate in professional development and certification programs to strengthen their skills and knowledge to promote effective and culturally appropriate community- based research. We will begin locally and expand statewide, through established networks, to WI communities experiencing health disparities and unemployment. Aims will be achieved in mutually reinforcing way, embedded in established infrastructures, articulated with ongoing program development within the WI Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR) and our community partners, and aligned with state, university and community priorities. The quality of research will be enhanced through community leaders'and community members'greater understanding of research, increased academic partner skills in collaborating with community partners and the establishment of Community Research Advisory Groups (CRAGs). CRAGs will review, critique and make recommendations on research questions, cultural appropriateness of instruments, data collection methods and recruiting strategies for research in their own and other WI communities. Their feedback will be used to improve the quality, feasibility and cultural congruence of research tools and processes. Aim 1: Increase number and enhance quality of studies in WI communities experiencing poor health outcomes will be achieved by: 1) creating multiple new access points for researchers;2) developing capacity of communities to participate in and support translational research;3) increasing skill set of academic partners to collaborate with community partners;and 4) increasing the benefits/incentives for community partners. Aim 2: Implement an innovative approach to community benefit, increasing short and long term employment opportunities while increasing relevant health resources. Creation of a job training/certificate program for community members will result in a pool of workers with skills to 1) support community based research;2) act as a health resource for their community;and 3) find long term employment. Health impact for the community will result from both improved access to health information and improved opportunities for employment;which by itself is correlated with health outcomes.